Para Que Suas Lembranças Sejam
by Anita4
Summary: Na véspera do dia dos namorados, Darien encontra um Serena totalmente estranha na rua, que lhe é carinhosa e chamado de príncipe. Que terá havido? O que mais haverá? Minha fic de dia dos namorados pra vocês. Classic. Completíssima!


_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Para Que Suas ****Lembranças Sejam...**

Uma sombra corria apressada com um único destino. Não tinha poderes bastantes para ter muita exatidão, mas todo seu corpo tremia misturando-se a uma pungente dor de cabeça. Por experiência própria, sabia que Sailor Moon estava em perigo.

Não havia tempo a perder. Mal olhava o caminho por onde passava. Algo maior o guiava exatamente onde esperava ver uma batalha com mais um ser nunca antes imaginado.

Pela primeira vez, no entanto, encontrou o lugar em paz. Três meninas estavam de pé enquanto a quarta ficara agachada, fazendo sinais de que estava bem. Seus cabelos loiros estavam desgrenhados e sua veste um tanto suja, mas se não fosse por aquela visão, Darien Chiba se consideraria um homem louco.

"Terei demorado tanto assim?" perguntou-se, voltando à sua forma humana. Estava sozinho no apartamento estudando quando sentira o aviso de perigo... Não podia haver se atrasado tanto.

Observou a retirada da loira por alguns segundos e deu de ombros: "O que quer que tenha acontecido, todas me parecem bem..."

Então, ele próprio pôs as mãos no bolso e decidiu voltar andando. Não estava tão longe assim de casa e aquela noite de inverno lhe chamava para um passeio.

As ruas todas brancas e quase desertas tinham sua paz perturbada por alguns carros e um táxi. Ainda estava cedo, mas todos pareciam se encontrar dentro de casa, aquecendo-se.

Virou uma esquina e avistou algo que pensara ser ilusão por uns momentos. Um brilho dourado atravessava a rua num compasso quase melancólico. Era uma jovem de não mais que quinze anos, a mesma menina com quem ele sempre acontecia de se encontrar pelas ruas.

Andava tão devagar... Era algo extremamente incomum para alguém tão afobada como só ela. Uma luz iluminou todo o lugar, cegando Chiba por um segundo e, nesse mesmo segundo, um barulho estridente acordou-o.

-SAI DA RUA, MENINA! – o motorista gritou para Serena, após tanto buzinar e por pouco atropelá-la.

O moreno correu até a moça, que, já na calçada, ficara olhando em transe para o lugar onde o carro estava tempos antes.

-Sua cabeça-de-vento! Não tem amor pela própria vida? Eu sei que uma noite fria de inverno pode ser solitária para uma solteirona, mas também não é pra virar uma suicida, -disse, dando seu riso sarcástico, que parecia estar sempre reservado a ela.

Serena lançou-lhe um olhar ainda perdido em sonhos e não reagiu, como seria o normal, às palavras.

-Que há contigo?-Darien perguntou. Teria continuado o sermão se não houvesse percebido o quão pouco agasalhada estava.

Usava uma saia rodada até os joelhos e uma meia que não cobria nem metade da canela, tampouco era grossa o suficiente. O casaco parecia mais para um anoitecer de verão e a blusa por baixo não estava muito diferente.

-Vai acabar pegando um resfriado... –Suspirou e decidiu entregar-lhe seu casaco. Sua blusa era o bastante para aquecê-lo e qualquer coisa voltaria correndo como Tuxedo Mask; quando percebesse o frio, já estaria dentro de sua casa com o aquecedor no máximo. –Está tarde, também. Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

-Seu perfume está diferente, Endymion, -ela disse ao vestir o casaco que lhe dera um sobretudo.

Os olhos do rapaz aumentaram de surpresa. Estava delirando ou só brincando? Talvez fosse algum personagem de manga ou novela...

-Vamos logo, Serena, onde é sua casa? Eu tô com frio.

-Casa? É na Lua, oras. Esqueceu-se, meu príncipe?

-Hã? -Encarou-a por mais uns segundos e balançou a cabeça. Era ele que estava delirando? Quando aquela menina o chamaria de "meu príncipe" em posse de todas as suas faculdades mentais?

-Estou cansada...-Interrompera seus pensamentos, aninhando-se em seu braço. –Podemos ir assim? Está tão afastado de mim, Endy e "Serena" é algum apelido novo?

-Pensei que era seu nome...

-Ha ha! Certo... Agora vamos? Meu corpo está doendo, e minha cabeça também.

Darien sentiu o braço que ela abraçava com todo o corpo ficar muito quente. Não entendia o que a menina estava tentando fazer, mas decidiu que estava com febre ou algo assim. Rezou para que não o matasse no dia seguinte ao perceber que dormira em sua casa. Porém, não tinha muita fé em seu pedido.

-Que tal irmos ao meu apartamento? É aqui perto... Pelo menos, bem mais que sua casa lá de cima, -falou, rindo um pouco. Só aquela garota para fazê-lo dizer uma piada num momento tão estranho.

-Mesmo? Está bem, querido! Sabe que confio em você. Mas você tem que me ajudar a pedir desculpa à rainha comigo amanhã... Sinto-me tão perdida aqui na Terra. Foi uma sorte você ter me encontrado.

-Err... Claro.

Não foi até pô-la para dormir em sua cama que ele percebeu que sua cabeça estava sangrando um pouco. Limpou tudo e pôs um pequeno curativo. Teria sido por causa do quase atropelamento?

Apesar do sofá duro, a noite foi bastante tranqüila. Exceto pela preocupação que ter uma jovem de quinze anos trazia. Seria chamado de pervertido? Devia ter ligado para Andrew, ele com certeza saberia onde era sua casa. E a mãe dela? Com estaria?

Adormecera logo após o pensamento, tendo sonhos nada bonitos incluindo um pai raivoso, uma espingarda e um machado.

----------------

Seu despertador gritava insistentemente para que o desligasse. Olhou para o relógio e notou que demorara mais de um minuto para ouvir o som.

-Que noite...-disse, percebendo que, mesmo assim, sua hóspede não acordara. –Ela não vai pra escola?

Levantou-se e tomou um banho, indo, em seguida, preparar o café. Era estranha a sensação de ter alguém ali. O único que já dormira em seu apartamento fora Andrew, quando os dois saíam e se sentiam exaustos demais para voltar à casa um do outro. Pelo apartamento de Darien ser o mais espaçoso, costumava ser o dormitório eleito.

Ao terminar com a cozinha, prosseguiu para o quarto onde a loira ainda estava em um sono pesado. Sorria? Pelo menos alguém havia dormido bastante bem.

Apesar de seus pensamentos, o sentimento que invadia Darien estava longe de ser considerado inveja. Parecia-se mais com alívio. Afinal, ela parecia bastante ruim na noite anterior.

-Serena...-Tentou balançá-la gentilmente, mas seu corpo apenas se aninhou mais como se estivesse sendo ninada. Aumentou a força do balanço e de sua voz, contudo, seus esforços foram inúteis.

-...muito creme por cima e aquela girafa é tão fofa de rosa. Bem que eu queria comprar uma bolsa assim...-Começara a falar.

-Pelo menos o vento continua na sua cabeça, né? Ai, até dormindo só pensa em bobagens. EI!-balançou com muita força.

Os olhos azuis se abriram num estalo e o encararam. Pareciam bastante perdidos, olhando a decoração do cômodo, como se procurando algo de familiar. Serena pulou na cama e puxou a coberta para si.

-Onde estou?-perguntou para ninguém específico, cobrindo-se ainda mais.

-No meu apartamento, sua cabeça-oca. No mesmo lugar onde você dormiu na noite passada.

-Como assim? Do que está falando?

-Bem, você ficou me dando informações desconexas e eu nem descobri seu endereço. Tava tarde e frio... Tive que te trazer.

-E quem é você? Algum pervertido?-Ainda o encarava com uma expressão engraçada. Segurava com muita força a coberta... Como assim não o conhecia?

-Darien Chiba, esqueceu-se?

Olhou-o em silêncio. Tremia. Depois de analisar toda a situação, levantou-se, constatando que ainda estava vestida, e aproximou-se do rapaz.

Em seguida, deu-lhe um ressonante tapa no rosto.

-FICOU DOIDA?-ele gritou, pondo a mão no local. Ardia tanto quanto o som fora alto.

-Pervertido! Como assim pega uma garota qualquer na rua e põe pra dormir contigo?

-O quê?

-Sabia que nem colegial eu sou ainda? Isto deve ser algum crime... Tenha certeza de que darei queixa.

-Mas... Você foi quase atropelada ontem.

-Não me lembro de nada assim. -Olhou-se no espelho do quarto, ajeitando o cabelo, tendo certeza de que não se machucara.

-E você aceitou vir comigo!

-Mentiroso!-Seus olhos eram pavorosamente gélidos. –Está tentando me seqüestrar ou algo assim?

Darien ficou imóvel. O que quer que houvesse acontecido a ela, ainda lhe fazia dano à mente. Era impossível que normalmente ela o tivesse esquecido.

-Não sei porque não se lembra de mim... A gente se vê sempre na rua! Sou o amigo do Andrew.

-Não te conheço, mas pode ter certeza de que confirmarei a informação com ele. –Pegou sua bolsa que estava no canto da cama e já estava pronta para partir.

-Espera! Você realmente estava doente ontem. Fiz café da manhã, por que não o toma? Eu mesmo te levo em casa.

Depois de quase um minuto de silêncio em que Serena se resumia a olhar todos os móveis, como se perguntando a eles o quanto podia confiar no tal estranho, ela falou: -Está bem...

Darien sorriu, mostrando-lhe o caminho da cozinha.

-Afinal onde é a sua casa?-perguntou, guiando-a.

A moça parou no meio do corredor.

-O que houve?-ele a olhou, sem entender nada.

-Eu... Eu não sei. –Seus olhos estavam molhados, tentando fugir das órbitas. –Eu não faço idéia!

---------------

Serena e Darien andavam pela rua, rumo ao salão de jogos onde seu amigo em comum, Andrew, trabalhava. A intenção era apenas perguntar a ele seu endereço e levá-la logo aos cuidados da família. Estava começando a ficar preocupado com a moça.

Por duas vezes, confundira os sinais de trânsito, andando quando o de pedestres tornara-se vermelho. Também houve uma ocasião em que se esquecera de seu próprio nome, forçando o jovem a puxar-lhe pelo ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção.

-Olhe! Quantos chocolates nas lojas...-falou, parando para observar uma vitrine. Apontava como uma criança perto de brinquedos.

-Ah, é dia dos namorados hoje. Nem tinha percebido, -Darien explicou-lhe.

-É mesmo! Ó, Endymion, perdoe-me... Assim que chegar em casa lhe farei um delicioso chocolate. Como posso ter me esquecido de nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos? Você me odeia? Por isso está me olhando assim? –Olhou indecisa para as mãos e suspirou. –O que há comigo? Está me odiando agora, né? Tenho que ir correndo pra casa! –Curvou-se enfaticamente e estava pronta a partir, quando o rapaz a segurou pelo pulso.

-Então, lembrou-se de onde é sua casa? Espera, que eu te acompanharei, não parece muito- – Interrompeu-se ao perceber que lágrimas rolavam dos olhos da garota que caíra de joelhos na calçada.

Olhou para os lados sem saber como proceder naquela situação. A jovem murmurava coisas incompreensíveis, enquanto tentava limpar o rosto todo molhado. Agachou-se e entregou-lhe seu lenço.

-Vamos, eu te levarei ao Andrew e ele nos ajudará, -explanou o plano inicial e ajudou-lhe a se levantar.

-Mas quem é você?-perguntou Serena, devolvendo-lhe o lenço e dando um passo para trás.

-O Andrew te conta. –Seguiu em frente, enfim percebendo a cena que fora armada a seu redor com as pessoas andando um pouco mais devagar e curvando o pescoço para tentar descobrir o que acontecia. Se a menina continuasse assim, não demoraria muito para ele ver o Sol nascer quadrado. Ou nem chegaria a vê-lo novamente?

Apertou o passo quando percebeu que ela o acompanhava, já bastante mais calma.

-Mais devagar, Endymion...-ela disse, como se perdendo o fôlego.

Darien sacudiu a cabeça tentando se dizer que tudo não passaria de um sonho, só teria de acordar.

-----------

-Ah, chegamos!-Serena exclamou ao contemplar o Salão de Jogos Crown, -Andreeeeew!- gritou, entrando aos pulos.

Darien parou um pouco em frente à porta automática tentando entender como ela conseguia se lembrar de seu amigo mesmo com a mente entrando em curto.

-Serena! Como está indo? Oh, que houve que vocês dois estão juntos?- O loiro olhou curioso para o casal, arqueando as sobrancelhas. –Milagre do amor?

-Não fale besteiras, -Darien respondeu, mantendo a calma. Já esperava alguma piada sobre aquilo, que de fato era sem precedentes.

-Ah, ele disse que é seu amigo, então viemos juntos aqui!-a loira explicou sorridente para aquele que tratava como a um irmão mais velho.

Andrew admirou-a por um momento e então voltou a vista para o companheiro de faculdade. Várias interrogações o rodeava.

-Vim pra perguntar o endereço da Serena. Como vê, este não é seu dia mais saudável...

-Endereço?

-Sim... Depois te explico. –Darien apontou discretamente para a loira, que contemplava os videogames de longe.

-Ah... Serena-chan, por que não vai jogar? Se continuar aqui vai encher a recepção de baba!-o outro disse com um sorriso.

-Mas... –Voltou-se para Darien. –Você vai ficar bravo se eu te abandonar em pleno dia dos namorados, né? Eu já até me esqueci de fazer seu chocolate...

Os dois jovens ficaram a contemplá-la, trocando vez por outra alguns olhares.

-Eu sabia! É errado, mesmo... Noutro dia eu jogo.-ela, por fim, respondeu.

-Não! Vá divertir-se, não se preocupe comigo.

-Mesmo? Obrigada, Endymion!- Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, saindo saltitante até seu jogo favorito.

Mais um minuto de estranho silêncio se passou até que Andrew lembrou-se de como se falava: -O que diabos foi isso?

-O endereço. Neste instante!-O moreno estendeu a mão, tentando se esquecer da cena anterior. Todavia, seu rosto permanecia vermelho.

-O negócio é que eu não o tenho...

-COMO ASSIM?

-Mais alto, cara! Sabe, só o quarteirão inteiro te ouviu.

-Mas como você não tem?

-Bem, eu nunca tive de ir à casa dela ou coisa assim.

-Não conhece ninguém que possa dizê-lo?

-As amigas dela, com certeza! Vivem uma na casa da outra...

-Todas devem estar na escola a esta hora.

-Sei...

Ambos ficaram observando-a enquanto passava uma fase após a outra do jogo de Sailo-V.

-Que incomum... Esqueceu-se de tudo, mas tá jogando melhor que nunca!-o amigo comentou. De repente sua expressão mudou. –Tive uma idéia! Por que não passa um tempo com ela... Sabe, pra se divertir um pouco. Quando as aulas terminarem, eu mesmo procuro alguma de suas amigas e te ligo com o endereço. Será mais fácil do que você ter que mostrar o propósito ao vivo, como fez comigo. Serena neste estado é mais que preocupante, é hilário!

-Já vi que no meu enterro você contar sobre este beijo, né?

-E depois também! Pretendo escrever a cena no meu testamento...-falou, rindo-se.

Após se conter um pouco, Darien também o acompanhou. Mesmo assim, sabia que suas bochechas ainda estavam rubras.

Esperou meia hora até se acalmar e criar a coragem de chamá-la. Andrew ainda teve que garantir que o amigo era inofensivo e da maior confiança antes de a loira acompanhá-lo.

-Não entendo como ela sempre se esquece de mim... Sou tão insignificante assim?-perguntou ao amigo, enquanto Serena se preparava para ir.

-Ha ha ha ha! Pelo jeito, sim. Mas isto está preste a mudar...-Olhou como se em sua expressão de deboche estivesse escrito que retornava à história do beijo.

-Ah, foi só um beijo na bochecha, nada mais!-disse, quando notou que Serena já o aguardava com sua bolsa na mão.

-Beijo? Chiba-san tem namorada, é?-ela perguntou, com um estranho sorriso.

-Ah, pelo menos aprendeu meu nome... Vamos.

-Certo... Mas ela é bonita?

-Quem?

-Sua namorada...

-Não tenho uma. Olha, aonde quer ir? Tenho todo o dia para gastarmos.

-Mesmo? Porque eu estou morrendo de fome!

-Não está um pouco cedo? Acabamos de tomar café...

-Só um lanchinho.

-Por que não...?-aquiesceu, oferecendo-se para carregar-lhe a bolsa.

-Ah, é sua? Nem sei como veio parar nas minhas mãos...

Aquele seria um longo dia.

---------------

Darien mal percebera o tempo passar, quando notou as três da tarde já se aproximavam e Serena continuava com a mesma energia do começo. Passeavam por um parque que ainda estava cinza do inverno e o casaco marrom que ele a emprestara começava a parecer mais vermelho de tão alegre que era sua usuária.

-Ande um pouco mais devagar... minhas pernas estão doendo, -falou mais uma vez, torcendo para que não se virasse e lhe perguntasse se precisava de ajuda como se fosse algum velhinho na rua.

-Mas, Endymion! O dia está tão lindo...-falou, dando mais um pulo, -Tudo bem. Que tal comermos algo!

-Acabamos de fazê-lo.

-Não! A gente se encontrou aqui no parque agorinha mesmo e eu nem lembro se almocei.

Já se acostumara a ser chamado daquele nome. Estranhara no início como combinara com ele próprio. No momento, era capaz de também se chamar assim, ou coisa parecida.

Quando deu por si, a loira já havia corrido de volta à barraca de cachorro-quente de onde acabaram de sair.

Sentaram para comer, de novo. Seu estômago reclamava de tanto que já o fizeram e continuavam fazendo. Contudo, só em olhar para sua companhia dando risos entre as mordidas ficava satisfeito. Estava sendo realmente um belo dia.

Pena que logo Serena acordaria disso e voltariam às discussões usuais. Era tão mais interessante ficar andando por aí com ela.

-Ah, o senhor também está comendo cachorro-quente? Está muito gostoso, né?-a jovem exclamou, terminando seu lanche.

Se por um lado o nome inventado lhe caíra bem, por outro, era realmente doloroso quando ela se esquecia tão completamente dele. Nem passarem juntos o dia todo foi capaz de uma só vez lembrar-se direito do rapaz.

O que estaria de errado com ela? Não era febre, gripe, ou algo assim... Seria algo mais terrível? Como o quê? Desejou ter seguido a carreira médica só por, naquele momento, ter certeza de que tudo estaria bem.

-O que é que eu ia fazer mesmo...?-ouviu-a resmungar; ainda não voltara ao estado "Endymion".

Darien decidiu chamar cada estado por um nome, de acordo com o jeito como ela o tratava. O pior era o atual: João-ninguém. Ele não passava de mais alguém na rua que acontecera de estar ao lado dele. Havia o "amigo do Andrew", que por algum motivo a estava acompanhando. Era bastante complicado ficar explicando o real, então se divertia inventando os mais bizarros. E, por fim, havia o Endymion. De início, era o mais constante, porém com o passar das horas aparecia menos. Claro, que se incomodava quando ela o abraçava, ou lhe dava a mão para andarem juntos, mas parecia tão amável.

Uma Serena da qual ele sentiria bastante falta depois...

-Ah, o Andrew disse que nos encontraria às quatro, né? – Ela levantou-se do banco se espreguiçando após jogar o papel do lanche fora.

-Sim...-respondeu, seguindo-a para onde quer que fosse.

-Estou doida pra vê-lo! Ele é muito gentil... Mas o que queria com a gente mesmo?

-O seu endereço.

-Hã? Mas eu moro na lua, ele não saberia, Endymion. Lembra-se do que mamãe falou sobre não contarmos...- Parou no meio da sentença, como se tentasse se lembrar do que estava falando. Antes que o conseguisse um barulho apitou como se fosse um bip.

-Você tem celular ou coisa assim?-Darien a encarou. Seria uma grande solução dos problemas.

Um novo barulho impediu sua resposta. Pessoas começaram a comentar. Aquele padrão... O moreno tinha certeza de que um youma atacava em algum local próximo.

-Eu vou te levar a algum lugar- - Percebeu, então, que ela olhava para um pequeno objeto rosa por onde alguém com voz feminina lhe falava rispidamente.

Ela lhe levantou os olhos e estendeu o artefato: -É seu, senhor? Acho que o deixou cair...

Darien o pegou, sem compreender do que se trataria. Quem fosse que gritara por ali, já havia desligado. Era de um tom claro de rosa e tinha vários símbolos estranhos. Quando voltara a encarar a moça, ela já estava longe.

-SERENA! Por aí não, o youma...-tentou avisá-la, mas não lhe respondia pelo nome. Correu atrás, mas ela ia num compasso surpreendentemente rápido. O que pretendia fazer? Suicidar-se?

-------------

Após virarem duas esquinas, chegaram a uma rua bem aberta e que, normalmente, era uma das mais movimentadas da região. No momento, dois carros estavam estraçalhados e, além deles, algumas vitrines haviam sido quebradas. As pessoas pareciam ter se salvado do ataque do apavorante monstro.

Darien continuava a segui-la, tentando puxá-la mais nas duas vezes que a tocara recebera suas típicas repostas estranhas: "Senhor, eu realmente tenho que ir!" e "Endymion, sabe que é o dever que minha mãe, a rainha, passou a mim em seu leito de morte..."

O campo de batalha estava bem mais agitado que o último e as Sailors encontravam problemas para enfrentar a criatura de mais de dois metros de altura e caninos desenvolvidos que formavam um arco até sua cintura.

-Serena, temos que sair daqui...-o rapaz gritou, puxando-a com força.

Sailor Mars foi a primeira a percebê-los ali e começou a gritar que se afastassem.

-Ele vai matá-los!-gritou-lhes.

Darien assentiu e pegou-lhe pelos dois braços, abraçando-a: -Nós temos que ir... Anda, volte ao normal só por este momento. Por favor!

Com uma força que ele jamais achara que uma menina tão pequena tivesse, Serena o empurrou ao chão e voltou a caminhar. Seu rosto mostrava determinação, mas ao mesmo tempo sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

O jovem olhou novamente para as Sailors, que pareciam desesperadas por ajuda. O que faria? Tinha de levar Serena com a certeza de que ficaria segura e, então, voltar como Tuxedo Mask. Mas, pelo jeito, seria uma tarefa impossível.

Foi quando percebeu que as guerreiras estavam em três; Sailor Moon ainda não chegara? Por isso não sentira que uma batalha acontecia?

Nas mãos de Sailor Júpiter, um objeto muito similar ao que Serena lhe entregava estava sendo usado. O mesmo tocava nas suas próprias. As coisas começavam a fazer algum sentido... Porém, o quebra-cabeça só estaria completo se...

-Impossível!-murmurou, ainda observando a loira.

Como se confirmando suas suspeitas, Serena deu um grito e após uma luz muito forte e surgiu de lá a grande heroína. Em pouco tempo a situação estava equilibrada, como se a presença da líder reorganizasse o grupo de forma a torná-lo mais eficaz.

Caminhou até um canto e continuou a observar, o youma já era quase história, então seu disfarce não era mais necessário. Era incrível como a jovem mudava naquele uniforme!

Sua grande preocupação era ela parar no meio de um golpe e gritar desesperada com outro ataque de amnésia, mas fora em vão. O monstro virara pó e as outras meninas suspiraram aliviadas. Assim como Darien.

"Acho que não precisará, ou sequer se lembrará de mim..." percebeu, sorrindo um pouco triste. Tanto suor para nada. Cercada de suas amigas guerreiras, estaria mais protegida que com ele. Pelo menos ela parecia saber muito bem de quem se tratavam.

Contudo, segundos após virar-se para ir embora, uma quinta voz ressonou pela rua ainda deserta.

-Sailor Moon, não vá embora antes de tomar outra dose de seu remedinho...-disse um homem loiro de uniforme.

-Zoicite!-a mesma exclamou.

-Exato. Fique bem atenta para este pequeno baú, vai que você encontra um tesouro. –Materializou uma caixinha e estava pronto para abri-la, quando uma rosa voou arremessando-a ao chão.

-O que era aquilo?-Tuxedo Mask perguntou irritado.

-Ah, não fique tão bravo... Isso nem é coisa minha! A Rainha mesma me ordenou que viesse aqui e abrisse este lindo baú para nossa querida marinheira.

-Não me respondeu.

-Talvez porque não te interesse...-Caminhou até o objeto e agachou-se para pegá-lo.

As guerreiras, já recuperadas do susto começaram a atacá-lo antes que o lograsse. Todavia, os ataques não só atrasaram o vilão, a caixa se abrira, fazendo Sailor Moon soltar um grito doloroso.

Caíra no chão de joelhos e suas mãos se apertavam contras as têmporas. Sua voz já estava rouca, mas a boca ainda se contorcia num sofrimento indescritível.

-Então foi isso o que causou aquelas feridas nela da outra vez!-Sailor Mercury perguntou.

-Temos que fechá-la...-Júpiter concluiu, tentando se aproximar do objeto, ainda protegido por Zoicite.

Darien notou que seria impossível pegar a caixa, então correu até sua vítima e a abraçou desesperado. Talvez seu corpo bloqueasse o efeito...

-Sailor Moon? Está me ouvindo?

Seu pequeno corpo estava bastante tenso, tentando se esconder nos braços do outro. Tremia com as mãos gélidas agarrando nas vestes com tanta força que o rapaz começava a achar que rasgariam.

Serena foi se acalmando e levantou seus olhos, vermelhos e plenos de lágrimas, para olhar seu salvador.

-Endymion... Eu sempre posso confiar em você, não é?-falou, assustando o outro.

"Ela me identificou? Afinal, Endymion é Darien, certo?" Não podia dizer com certeza, dentro daquele viro azul, num repente, surgiu atordoamento. E, a partir dali, o moço sabia que voltaram à fase do João-Ninguém.

-Obrigada por me salvar, senhor...-ela confirmou, levantando-se. Então, olhou para si e gritou: -Quem me colocou nesta saia curta?

-Sailor Moon!-Marte, que estava por perto, correu até ela e a sacudiu. –O que há?

-Hã? Sailor o quê?

Zocite parou de resistir aos golpes quando finalmente alcançou o objeto confiado-lhe por Beryl. Fechou-o, mostrando como se mexia sozinho.

-Acho que meu trabalho está cumprido. Aqui estão todas as lembranças que ligam esta menina ao passado, conseqüentemente ao rei Endymion. Minha rainha dará pulinhos, hahaha! - Com o baú em mãos, pétalas de rosa dançando no ar o envolveram.

Antes que sumisse, Tuxedo Mask lançou outra rosa, derrubando novamente o objeto, não dando tempo de o vilão perceber o ataque. Darien correu até a pequenina caixa e a pegou.

-Tente abri-la! Talvez funcione...-Sailor Júpiter sugeriu, ajudando Serena com as outras amigas.

-Não! Talvez sugue mais ainda das energias dela...-Mercury disse, -Destrua isso.

-O melhor é eu levá-la para análise. Cuidem de Sailor Moon. –Tuxedo Mask já tomava o rumo de casa quando uma gata apareceu das sombras de um beco.

-Espere!

Virou-se para perceber que se tratava da gata que sempre andava com Serena. Lua caminhou até a dona e parecia estudá-la.

-Venha até aqui...-disse ao rapaz, que aquiesceu.

-O que pretende fazer?-perguntou, olhando para a menina que até há pouco saltitava feliz junto a ele.

Estava pálida, apoiando-se nas amigas e murmurando poucas coisas de algum sentido. Seus olhos se encontraram após um tempo e lá dentro, Darien viu algum reconhecimento.

-Endymion... Me salva...-ela clamou, -Não quero... Não posso te esquecer! Não me deixa te perder.

-Serena! Este é Tuxedo Mask... Do que está falando?-Ouviu uma das Sailors dizer.

-Não!-a jovem gritou, -Este é meu amado Endymion. Achei que tínhamos sido para sempre separados, agora que o tenho aqui,d e volta ao meu lado... Nunca mais o soltarei!-Deu, então, um impulso inesperado, caindo nos braços de Darien.

-Ela não pode ir para casa assim...-Júpiter observava o choro desesperado da amiga.

-Então, vou levá-la comigo.

-O quê? Nem pensar. Até onde sei, você é nosso inimigo...-Marte exclamou, tentando arrancá-la do outro.

O rapaz a abraçou forte, encarando as outras.

-Perguntem a ela. Tenho certeza de que concordará. Não é, Serena?

-Como sabe?-Mercury perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Acalmem-se!-a gata interviu, quando Marte parecia pronta para voar para cima de "Endymion", -Leve-a contigo, mas eu irei junto. Terei de ir a um lugar investigar esse baú e volto para sua casa. É um acordo, você topa?

Darien olhou para a moça, que desfalecera em seu braço repetindo ainda em sonhos seu nome fictício a cada segundo. Aquela voz lamuriosa causava-lhe um grande aperto no estômago, como se estivesse perdendo um grande tesouro.

Sabia como era terrível se esquecer das coisas. Desde o acidente em sua infância, nunca se lembrou de quem era ou descobriu sobre sua família. Se Zoicite estava certo, então, ele passaria a ser o fato esquecido. Então, assim como não chorara a morte de pais, que nunca soube se existiram de fato, Serena não lhe choraria a falta.

-Vamos, então! Cure-a o mais rápido possível...-respondeu, abraçando forte a menina.

-Sim! Garotas, voltem para suas casa. Quero que uma de vocês cuide de dar as devidas explicações à família. Assim como fizemos ontem, lembram-se?- a gata concordou.

-Mas vão acreditar?-Júpiter perguntou.

-Isso é tarefa de vocês. Leve-nos à sua casa, Tuxedo Mask!

-Certo! Até mais, -disse, partindo com Sailor Moon nos braços e o coração batendo como se estivesse pronto para quebrar seu peito.

---------------

Seus gemidos invadiam todos os cômodos do apartamento. Apenas a luz do quarto onde ela estava brilhava naquela escuridão. Darien estava do lado de fora, encostado a uma parede, tentando fugir daquele brilho que não apenas machucava seus olhos.

As lamúrias de Serena machucavam seus ouvidos e coração. Eram tão cheias de pesares... Não conseguia entender aquilo. Quem era Endymion e por que ela o tinha como ele? Quem fosse, com certeza era muito amado, já que a jovem estava ali do lado, brigando para não esquecê-lo.

Olhou o relógio, que já marcava oito da noite. Mal sentia fome, mas poderia ser por tantos lanches que ela o obrigara a comer. Riu-se um pouco lembrando do passeio deles. Teria sido algum tipo de encontro? Estavam os dois sozinhos se divertindo.

Seria bom se pudesse retornar àqueles momentos. Era tão raro se descontrair com qualquer garota. Só Serena mesmo para o fazer baixar as defesas.

Correria algum risco de vida? Não. Não se importava se por acaso virasse um estranho total, nunca tiveram nada mesmo. Mesmo que nunca mais pudessem voltar àquela tarde, nunca permitiria que ela se fosse.

Cerrou os punhos com força e deu um soco na parede. Como a salvaria? Lua demorava muitas horas. Não disse aonde iria, apenas que voltaria com a cura. Ela não a teria encontrado?

Entrou no quarto para vê-la mais uma vez. Sentou-se a seu lado e retirou a própria máscara, pondo-a no criado-mudo, junto a seu chapéu.

-Não... Ele não...-ela repetia, revirando-se. Por vezes abria os olhos encarando o teto, tensa. Noutras, ficava chorando sem nada dizer. Então, voltava a gritar por Endymion, que já fazia algum tempo que virara "ele". Mesmo o pronome andava sendo precedido de um silêncio.

-Está toda suada...-comentou-lhe, pegando a toalha ao lado e passando-a pelo seu rosto. Aquele ato a fez acalmar um pouco e o choro ficou mais baixo.

Logo que retornou a toalha à bacia, que estava no chão, ela deu grito mais alto que os demais.

-Onde está Lua?-Darien desabafou, pondo na voz toda sua ansiedade. Levantou-se e foi, de novo, lavar o rosto. Torcia para que, com uma das enxaguadas, acordasse daquele pesadelo. Pedido repetido a cada segundo, a cada ação.

Voltou para a cama e fechou os olhos. Aquele sorriso, aquela voz, as brigas... Será que eles nunca mais se conheceriam novamente? Não sabia até que ponto ia a maldição, mas talvez fosse assim mesmo.

Ouviu um miado e pela janela do quarto entrava a gata preta, carregando com alguma dificuldade um embrulho na boca. Pulou até a cama e o pôs perto das mãos do rapaz.

-Esta é a cura?-ele perguntou.

-Sim... Meu informante acabou de me entregar. Parece que era para acordar suas lembranças da vida passada. É uma espécie de chocolate mágico, mas para ativar seu efeito, Serena deve reviver algo da vida com Endymion. Rápido, antes que não restem muitas lembranças.

-Mas ela nem se lembra mais do nome dele... Quais as chances?

-Tuxedo Mask, Serena preza tanto seu amado que está dando todas as suas energias para proteger o pouco que tem dele. Quanto mais demorarmos, maior o risco de não recuperarmos nada dela.

-Certo...-assentiu, abrindo o embrulho. Realmente parecia se tratar de um chocolate.

Pegou o doce e, após muito tentar, conseguiu fazer com que a jovem semiconsciente o comesse.

-E agora?-Olhou para a gata que observava Serena apreensiva.

-Temos que fazê-la reviver o momento.

-Qual?

-Não sei...

-Como assim?

-Bem, meu informante não especificou.

Darien suspirou olhando para todos os lados e, enfim, voltando à moça.

-Que ótimo, tenho uma bela adormecida na minha frente...-falou, ao perceber que ela havia dormido, -Lua, que história é essa de vida passada?

-Seu nome é Darien, não é?

-Sim...

-Não costumava ser esse. Você era Endymion, o rei da Terra.

Em alguns minutos o rapaz ouvira o pouco de que a gata se lembrava do local chamado Milênio de Prata e de sua trágica história com Serena, na época, Serenity.

-É tão incrível, mas eu sinto que é a verdade...

-Infelizmente, não sei de mais nada. Não posso te ajudar.

-Serena... Digo, Serenity, estou aqui contigo. Será que isto já não é o bastante? Talvez o chocolate seja uma falsa solução.

-Fui dita que era para o caso de a princesa precisar se recordar do Milênio. Como o caso é mais sério, ela apenas voltará com vagas lembranças.

-Pois ela nem voltando está. Disse que tínhamos uma hora...? Faltam cinqüenta minutos. –Suas mãos suavam nervosas, buscando uma forma. –Princesa? Acorde. Princesa Serenity...

Tentou por mais vezes, porém nada parecia mudar. Como reviveria algo que ocorrera na Lua? Algo que nem sabia de que se tratava...

-Talvez porque ela esteja dormindo... Ela não está ouvindo, -Lua sugeriu deixando Darien mais desesperado.

-Eu estou tentando acordá-la!

-Fique calmo para pensarmos em algo.

-Não consigo. Cada vez que ela murmura algo, meu coração dói. Eu já disse: sinto dentro de mim que somos mesmo almas gêmeas. Só que destinadas a sempre nos separarmos tragicamente. –Sacudiu-a novamente gritando por todos os nomes que ela possuía e não sendo atendido por nenhum.

-Não posso... Não me tirem isto...-ela continuava... Porém nem mais falava em "ele".

-Voltarei ao meu informante para pedir por ajuda.

Darien voltou a observar a menina, passando a mão em seus cabelos, agora soltos. Brilhavam foscos, sem vida alguma. O que Lua lhe dissera o deixara ainda pior: ela podia morrer.

Uma princesa adormecida à frente podia a qualquer momento não estar mais lá. Como seria o dia em que ele não toparia com aquela coelhinha? E o seguinte? E o outro? Quanto mais imaginava para frente, mais negra a idéia parecia.

Aproximou-se mais tocando em seu rosto. Estava um pouco febril, com as bochechas coradas e muitas lágrimas ao redor dos olhos. A boca mexia-se numa lentidão dolorosa pronunciando palavras cada vez menos compreensíveis. Estava tão empenhada assim em não perder seu amado Endymion?

Também queria um amor daquele tamanho... Ele a deixava tão bonita; mesmo doente daquele jeito, ela era linda!

Não se conteve e passou seus lábios lentamente sobre os dela, sentindo um pouco do gosto do chocolate. Acariciou novamente seus cabelos e uma sensação de deja vu percorreu-lhe a espinha. Sim, com certeza, eles foram muito íntimos em outra vida. Sentira tanta saudade daqueles lábios...!

Quando retornou à sua posição anterior, tentando guardar para si aquele momento em que cedera a uma vontade, percebeu que ela havia acordado.

-É, você definitivamente é uma bela adormecida...-comentou, rindo-se um pouco.

-Quem é você?-perguntou, passando a mão nos lábios. Teria percebido?

-Ah... Eu estou cuidando de você enquanto a Lua busca por alguma ajuda mais útil.

-Entendo. Por quê?

-Depois ela te explica. –Por mais chato que fosse o questionário repetido tantas vezes ao longo do dia, era um alívio conversar com ela. Olhou para o relógio no pulso e todo o ar que pudera respirar saiu de seus pulmões. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez... –Serena... Princesa Serenity, eu... –Poderia ser a sua última chance. –Eu não sei como dizer isto; tem sido um dia tão maluco! O que eu estou querendo te dizer é que...

-Quem está ali?-Serena apontou na direção da janela.

-Lua?-Darien chamou a gata, mas quando se virou percebeu que era uma menina e ela tinha uma arma estranha em mãos, mirando para eles, -Quem é você?

-Vim terminar algo!-respondeu e disparou.

O rapaz só teve tempo de se pôr na frente de sua amada, garantindo sua segurança. Ficavam cada vez mais longes. Mais e mais... Bem distantes... Gritos. Gritos dela. Seus braços eram tão quentes. Sua voz tão doce. Tantos gritos... O quarto começou a rodar; ou era ele que rodava? Só podia ouvir gritos. Gritos dela. Gritava muito. Gritava por ele. Gritava seu nome. E o abraçava...

----------------

Sentia a mente estalar. Quantos caminhões o tinham atropelado? Seu corpo parecia dormente e a cabeça uma mancha cinzenta. Olhou ao redor e duas meninas falavam com dois gatos. Estava vendo dobrado? Ou demais?

-Ele tá acordando ainda. Fique calma, princesa...-uma delas respondeu ao que fosse que a outra tivesse dito. Darien só sabia que falara alto. Todos falavam alto.

-Vamos, fique direitinho! Ai, Lua, não devia ter feito isso com ele, coitado. Ó! O olho dele parece até mais claro...-Era a linda voz de Serena! Tudo dera certo? Ele estava vivo? Ela também?

-Foi a única coisa de que nos lembrávamos sobre vocês dois...

-O que está havendo e quem são os dois?-Darien voltara à consciência e ficou olhando para uma Sailor que nunca vira e um gato que era a versão branca de Lua.

-Sou Sailor Vênus e este é Arthemis. Sentimos muito pelo sonífero... E também pelo sangue falso que pusemos com o tiro. Sua morte foi uma coisa que marcou muito a princesa, então achamos que seria a lembrança perfeita.

-E funcionou?-Levantou-se olhando para Serena que sorria sentada a seu lado na cama. Em poucos momentos, suas posições se trocaram totalmente. Então encarou a janela que continuava aberta. –Já é de dia?

-Acho que nosso trabalho está completo. Vamos, Sailor Vênus!-Arthemis disse, despedindo-se de todos.

-Em breve, nos reencontraremos, princesa. Até lá, espero que suas lembranças tenham retornado todas.

-Mas já?-a menina reclamou para a janela por onde já haviam saído, -Que rápidos... Não entendo isso de ainda não ser hora!

-Serenity... Serenity, olhe para mim, -Darien chamou-lhe com um tom sério.

-Hã?

-Qual é o meu nome?

-Quê?

-Meu nome...

-Ah, é mesmo! Acabei me esquecendo... Já volto.

O rapaz ficou olhando o vazio no quarto por vários momentos. Esqueceu-se? De quê? Aquilo lhe dava aflição, apesar de aquelas estranhas figuras terem dito que ela estava curada...

-Bem, o que quer que ela esteja tramando, é melhor avisar às outras que Tuxedo Mask está bem. –Lua também estava pronta para ir.

-Mas... e ela?

-Eu, sinceramente, nem quero saber o que aquela ali está armando. Até mais, Darien. Sua identidade está segura comigo... Pelo menos, comigo.

-Hahahaha! Com Serena, também. Afinal, ela nem deve se lembrar do número do prédio neste momento.

-Espero que eu possa contar com sua discrição...-ela continuou, ignorando-o.

-Ah, claro. Nem tenho interesse... Afinal, ela ainda é minha alma gêmea. Sei disto com toda a certeza.

Com um miado, ela desapareceu pela janela.

-Ué, cadê a Lua?-Serena voltara depois.

-Não faço idéia... E você? Onde estava?

-Ah, espero que não se importe, é que eu cozinho muito mal! Mas considere-o como sendo o mais importante dos que entregarei hoje...-Estava muito corada enquanto caminhava até a cama com as mãos escondidas nas costas. Estendeu-lhe um embrulho rosa com corações brancos e outras decorações típicas. –Darien, por favor, aceite meu presente!

Ele o pegou curioso. Sabia que dentro haveria chocolates, mas por que ela o estava entregando? Afinal, já devia saber que Endymion e Darien eram pessoas diferentes demais.

-Pensei que me odiasse...-ele falou, enfim, abrindo-o.

-Ah, nunca foi isso. Mas você me tratou muito bem ontem à noite, mesmo comigo te chamando de Endymion e dizendo coisas estranhas. Também me disseram que você pulou na minha frente para me salvar! Mas, na verdade, esta noite toda em que fiquei te observando com medo de ser mentira o que disseram sobre só estar desmaiado...-Olhou para as mãos, que se mexiam desconfortáveis. –Eu estou apaixonada por você, Darien Chiba. Agora sei disso e lembrar-me de Endymion só me faz ter mais certeza dessa paixão. Estou sendo boba, né?

-É sua marca registrada, preocupe-se com não sê-lo!

-Que malvado.

-É a minha marca registrada!-riu-se, comendo o chocolate, -Está muito bom!

-Mesmo? Eu demorei a achar uma loja que vendesse, quando encontrei estava numa ótima promoção! Nunca mais compro chocolate antes... Se eu soubesse dessas promoções maravilhosas que fazem no dia!

-Não o comprou hoje?

-Então! Ah, Darien, nem sabia que dia era hoje? Será que ano que vem já terei te conquistado...?-disse, sentando-se de novo a seu lado.

-Se continuar me chamando de Darien, prometo que te dou um presente fora da promoção no White Day.-ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela. Estavam lado a lado e vê-la ali de novo era tão mágico...

-Darien... Assim você... Ah! Nem sei o que falar!-Seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho e os olhos mais fugidios...

Sem ele próprio achar as palavras certas, beijou-lhe de novo. Sendo retribuído por bastante tempo e com muito carinho.

-Eu já te amo, Serena, -enfim, lhe disse.

-Ah... Feliz dia dos namorados!-ela exclamou, soltando um sorriso de contentamento.

-Hã?

-Eu já disse! Hoje é dia dos namorados.

-Não, foi ontem.

-É hoje! Tenho certeza...

-Pois olhe aqui!-Mostrou o calendário de seu celular. –Você não se lembra de nada de ontem?

-Hã? Bem, eu estava na rua e você me salvou de um atropelamento, me deu um casaco e me trouxe pra cá. Acho que Sailor Vênus veio logo depois e você bancou o herói de novo e... por que está sacudindo a cabeça?

-Não acredito que se esqueceu de ontem!

-Hã?

-Ontem foi o dia dos namorados, como acabou de ver...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-reclamou, -Não acredito que meu primeiro chocolate que dou pra valer foi atrasado! E nem era caseiro.

-Hahahaha! Só você mesma, Cabecinha-de-Vento.

-Não me chama assim... E olhe que me prometeu um presente pra março, hein!

-Eu sei.

-Ai, eu quero voltar no tempo! Estava tudo tão romântico.

-Por favor, que não volte pra ontem!

-Tem que ser! Eu queeeeeeeero!

-Vai ter que ficar pra história do ano que vem... Se a autora ainda se lembrar da gente.

-Não é juuuuuuust-

Darien a beijou de novo, só para garantir de que não se esqueceria daquele doce sabor.

FIM!

Anita, 11/06/2006

Notas da Autora:

Ai, terminei! Nossa, que fic problemática U Bem, depois de tantos planos consegui faze rum final legal, ele tava ficando tão chato! Agradeço imensamente ao Felipe e à Vane pelas maratonas que fizemos e pelas que tentamos. Sem elas, esta fic nunca ficaria pronta a tempo. Nunquinha. Também à Nemui-senpai por ter me dado a idéia-chave pra melhorar aquele fim que ia ser chato. E a todo mundo que me apoiou, foram tantos!

Realmente espero estar aqui ano que vem liberando mais uma fic

Ah, esta idéia foi tirada do filme "A Moment To Remember" ou "A Borracha na Minha Mente" como os japoneses chamaram. Também juntei com as idéias de um capítulo do Live Action. O título saiu de Nocturne do KangTa.

Mandem comentários sobre o que acharam para meu e-mail e visitem meu site http/olhoazul.here.wspara outras fics!


End file.
